remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria's Secret Compartment
"Women have more hiding places than men." —Meryl Silverburgh, Metal Gear Solid A woman hides a plot-sensitive item close to her heart. Or more accurately, between her (usually large) breasts. Related to the Double Standard, since a man can't reach down there without hilarity ensuing (consequently, women often stuff a small object down there to keep a man from getting at it). May lead to being Nipple and Dimed. Occasionally serves as Hammerspace. Lends a whole new meaning to the term 'breast pocket'. Doesnot, as a general thing, refer to the, uh, other compartment. Occasionally even small pets get stored there (well, it's warmer than a shoulder). Such cleavage critters are usually harmlessly cute; if they're longer than they are wide, you can bet they're going to be used for blatant fanservice sooner or later. Under certain circumstances, humans can get a ride there too, for extra Fanserviceand Ship Tease. Compare Trouser Space, Ass Shove, Unorthodox Holstering, Torpedo Tits. Usage *Chobits: Plum (Shimbo's compact persocom, designed to resemble the laptop), tries to hide in the cleavage of Chi, because Hideki (with all the screaming around) is scaring her. *009-1: 009-1 has hidden the monkey with the implanted memory (containing data about a weapon of mass destruction by the Eastern Block) between her breasts when jumping out of a shuttle set to explode when it reaches a certain height. *Sha Chi from Penguin Musume hides a katana (of all things) between her breasts in one episode. *Giant Robo's "Ginrei Special" Omake OVAs parodied this by having the Action Girl in question pull a full-sized bazooka from her cleavage while she was wearing a motorcycle suit (as seen above). Video here. *In an episode of Code Geass R2, Kallen kept the control to her Humongous Mecha in her cleavage. *Takada Kiyomi keeps a page from the Death Note in her bra. Similarly, Light (in volume 9) discusses with Ryuk keeping Misa's notebook in case he needs to relinquish ownership of his again so he won't lose his memories by binding it to his chest with a corset. *During one arc of Black Lagoon, Revy ends up hiding the documents they have to deliver in her shirt, only revealing this when they give them to the CIA agents sent for them. The agents then complain that the documents are sweaty. *Tendou Rushuna from Grenadier not only stores extra bullets in her cleavage, but manages to eject them when needed and catch them with her gun. *Angel Links has its main character, Meifon Li, keep her Empathic Weapon in her cleavage◊for easy access and consultation. *Ranma ½ **In an early arc, Shampoo hides an antidote shampoo down her shirt◊and then dares Ranma to retrieve it. When bartering an antidote or power item with Ranma for a date, she tends to keep them there too, to prevent him from stealing and bailing. **She once hid a kitten in there but that was to make her chest look bigger. **Similarly, Kodachi has kept items in her bra more than once. **A mirror-duplicate of female Ranma hid a magic compact in her cleavage once. Naturally, the real Ranma didn't even think twice about stealing it. *The drug dealing girls in Serial Experiments Lain hide their Accela inside their cleavage. *In Dragon Ball, Bulma does this with a diamond. It doesn't go in her bra. Krillin, upon being given the gem, holds it up to his noseless face, trying to see if itsmelled. He doesn't have a nose. *Though she doesn't actually have a cleavage worth mentioning, Pan muscles her way into the first saga of Dragon Ball GT by dropping the control keys for the spacecraft she has stowed away on down her shirt. Trunk's long hesitation about whether to retrieve them or not was the cause of much (possibly unintentional) UST between the two. *Many suspect that Ururu from Bleach has a hidden compartment... down there◊. It's bigger than she is! Ah, the wonder that is Hammerspace. *In one episode of Gundam X, Ennil asks the guards preparing to kill her and Dr. Farzenberg for one last intimate moment (pretending that they're lovers). They agree, and she opens her jacket... revealing a set of flash-bang grenades, which she and Farzenberg use to escape. *Kirche von Zerbst uses this to store her wand in Zero no Tsukaima. *Elirin from Variable Geo keeps a lighter in the cleavage of her bunny suit, and uses it for some of her Ki Attacks. *A few ladies in the Lupin III manga hide things (microfilm, diamonds) "down there" **One intro sequence for the TV series shows Fujiko dropping a diamond ring in her bikini top. **One episode of the anime has Fujiko in disguise, only for Zenigata to see right through it. After revealing her, the first place he looks for a hidden microphone is in her cleavage. And he's right. *Mahou Sensei Negima! **Asakura holding Sayo in her cleavage. **Earlier on in chapter, 35 she stores Chamo in there. Bet he enjoyed it. **In chapter 276, Mana pulls out an anti-tank rifle. It's lampshaded. **This rule isn't just limited to big-breasted girls in Negima, as Nodoka, who is flat-chested, is seen hiding one of the smaller versions of her Pactio item in her cleavage in chapter 280. **To Love-Ru ***In a chapter, Rito gets shrunk to roughly 4 inches tall. Lala keeps him all day in her Marshmallow Hell. ***Her younger sister Momo has been shown tucking her summoning device into her cleavage. **Boota of Gurren Lagann has ridden in Yoko's cleavage on multiple occasions, including the first day they met. Kamina and Simon's jealousy is obvious. What's even funnier is that after the time skip, when Yoko makes her dramatic entrance, guess where Boota goes. **Following Boota's example is Touchoumaru, the pet mouse of Shigure from Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. He's one lucky little rodent. **Godannar takes the Fanservice knob and turns it well past eleven. One of the characters keeps her cellphone in that cleavage (though it's more like a cavern, really. She also keeps it on vibrate, so everyone knows she's getting a call when her boobs start to rumble like the kind of volcano you run away from really fast. **In Detective Conan, Kudou Yukiko carries an unconscious Conan in her cleavage while riding a motorcycle across Japan. Conan is actually Shinichi, Yukiko's drug-induced de-aged teenage son. And with her being a Hot Shounen Mom... **Sheryl in Macross Frontier drops Alto's talisman down her shirt in the 5th episode as "insurance" that he'll keep his word. And in the False Songstress Movie she keeps a taiyaki-shaped cellphone in there, which wiggles like a carp when it rings! **One Piece ***Kalifa apparently hides her key between her breasts. ***Nami also stored a Den Den Mushi in her shirt, which was more than pleased. ***Nami hides things in there rather often actually, including the staff she uses to fight (Both before and after getting the Clima Takt) ***Also Robin, who once pulled a small paper from her cleavage in the ... remarkable Seventh Movie. **Dominion Tank Police, the animated OAV run: the Puma twins (guised in finery) take out their large heavy weaponry from their bras and underwear. **In Ayashi No Ceres, Aya keeps Tooya's dagger in her bra. It's wonder how she doesn't get cut. **In the manga for the video game Tales of Symphonia there's an omake that says that Sheena has her exsphere equipped just under her right breast. **In an omake chapter of Fairy Tail, Erza produces a lead pipe... Well, there's a reason it's on this page. **Pokémon Special character Blue * is rather well-endowed for a twelve-year-old. Sabrina unfortunately found out why during her battle with her. There was no way anybody saw that coming. Blue was frozen in place, so she taunted Sabrina's "health" (read: bust size) and baited her into attacking her big, round... Poké Balls. Not an euphemism — the attack released Blue's Pokémon and allowed her to escape. Unfortunately, it was edited out of the English re-release. **Merle from Vision of Escaflowne apparently has much larger breasts than viewers are led to believe, because in episode 8, she stores two boxes of Pocky, lipstick, a pager, a watch and a discman in her cleavage. **Izumi of Hayate the Combat Butler apparently keeps her cell phone here. Revealed when a guy (kitten) steals it, by diving into her shirt. **Fuu of Samurai Champloo has a pet flying squirrel named Momo, which seems to spend most of its time inside her kimono. Spoofed in an episode where two teenagers appear to be leering at her cleavage. At the end Fuu is furious to discover they were actually interested in Momo. There was also the first episode, where she stuffs some bombs down the front of her shirt, which unlike Momo are quite easily visible. **When Chypre and Coffret first ran into Tsubomi in Heartcatch Pretty Cure, they hid in her shirt to escape from Sasorina. It works perfectly...until she creates a Desertrian. **Celty from Durarara!! keeps her cash payments down the front of her catsuit. **In Futaba-kun Change!, the store clerk they meet while shopping for undies is so addicted to smoking that she has a tendency to try to sell underwear with multiple hidden compartment for cigarettes just like the ones she wears to hide her smokes. **Princesses Gallet and Christina does this accidentally in Shina Dark when they are forced to leave the treasury/labyrinth of doom without any treasure...except what accidentally got stuck in their cleavage, much to Noel's jealousy. **Kana from My Lovely Ghost Kana, is the eponymous ghost. Being a ghost allows her to drop the temperature on the room that she's in as well as apparently cool a can of beer to the perfect temperature by putting it in her ghostly cleavage on rotating it slightly. **Ah! My Goddess ***Skuld and her "Skuld-bombs". Actually, she has enough explosives down there to take out a battalion, despite having the body of a flat-chested thirteen-year-old. This was even Played for Laughs to an extreme in a recent arc where she pulled several tools out of her blouse before she realized she was out of weapons. ***In one of the later chapters, Belldandy. When Keiichi stopped to think about holding an object that'd been nestled there.... ***A short while later, Belldandy uses it to hide an important item. It didn't work. **In Sekirei chapter 62 Matsu pulls a tracking device out of her cleavage. **In one chapter of Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei, Chiri comes to clean Nozomu's house, and wants to straighten things so there is less "dead space". Nozomu comments that she has her own dead space, wearing a bra that's too large for her. She responds that she uses the space effectively and pins him to the wall with knives. (During this scene, Nozomu specifically references Fujiko of Lupin III.) **In chapter 26 of High School Of The Dead Zeke ends up in Shizuka's secret compartment, and stays there for the next five pages. **In the anime version of Kare Kano, Yukino Miyazawa puts a photograph in her bra. **In Muhyo And Roji, Harumi Busujima hides tempering medicine between her breasts to prevent her friend Reiko Imai from finding out how reckless her magical law use is. **Lum of Urusei Yatsura would occasionally pull some Oni-tech gizmo from her tiger-stripped bikini top. It isn't like her usual outfit has many pockets. **Dola the Sky Pirate from Castle in the Sky somehow manages to find the time to fill her cleavage with jewels even as she and her crew are making their last-minute escape from the fall of Laputa. **Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Nausicaa's pet foxsquirrel Teto hides in Nausicaa's shirt at one point. **In Interstella 5555, the Big Bad drops a card with some important information. The only female member of the cast notices it when no-one else does. Down her dress it goes. **In Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Esmerelda pulls a hankie out of her clevage when she prepares to escape Frollo's guards. **In Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Greasy Weasel reaches down Jessica Rabbit's ample cleavage in search of Marvin Acme's will (and in order to cop a feel), but all he gets is his hand caught in a Bear Trap. **Eddie Valiant: Nice booby trap. **The Road to El Dorado. "How did you get those?" "Where was she keeping them?" **Maggie seems to have learned this at an early age, as witnessed in The Simpsons Movie when she grabs Bart's "Babyblaster" game and shoves it down her baby jumper during church. **The beginning of Beowulf shows a girl sneaking a gold coin down her corset. **The Catwoman short accompanying the Animated Adaptation of Batman: Year One features Selina retrieving her whip and a golden cat collar from inside her suit by way of her undoing her top. This is quite impressive considering just how tight we see the suit really is. **Willie hides the cure to the poison that infected Indiana Jones there in Temple of Doom. Later, while Indy attempts to retrieve and Willie mewls, "I'm not that kind of girl!", Short Round comments: "Hey, Doctor Jones, no time for love! We got company!" **In Tim Burton's Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Mrs. Lovett hides the purse of Sweeney's first victim, Pirelli, down the front of her bodice. **This trope is frequently used by Bernadette Peters. She used it in Pennies from Heaven... and then in Annie... and then once more in Woody Allen's Alice... and then again in the TV remake of Cinderella... the list is endless. Well, that's no surprise, given that she probably has a lot of room in there. **In the awful Thunderbirds movie, the Hood's female assistant stuffs some of the stolen jewellery down her cleavage when no-one is looking. **Pirates of the Caribbean ***Elizabeth Swann and the Aztec medallion that — due to a gold chain's magical length-fluxuating ability — would pop down from her cleavage into her corset for a handy spider hole. ***Even Barbossa could not figure out whence Miss Swann pulled that hefty blunderbuss in At World's End. **In The Saint, a female scientist hides the notes to her invention on scraps of paper tucked into her bra. So the title character seduces her in order to get them. **In Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Perry hides a gun down there with a fairly good justification — he knows it's the only place he'll never be searched. Doubly so because he's gay. Another male character uses the same justification in The Long Kiss Goodnight. Except without the "gay" part. **The diamond in Snatch winds up in many places, including hidden down Vincent's pants. **In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, Ethel Merman's character drops the car keys down her cleavage, prompting the male characters to turn her upside down and shake the keys out. Parodied and subverted in one master stroke. **In Batman, Vicky Vale attempts to conceal the film containing a picture of Batman unmasked in roughly that neighborhood, if her dismayed grab at her left breast in one scene is any indication. **In Batman Forever, Bruce Wayne asks Sugar (one of Two-Face's babes) how to turn Edward Nygma's machine off. He takes the glowing green battery from her and goes in, and then Sugar produces a second, identical battery from down her cleavage and switches it on again. **In the mostly forgettable Jeff Goldblum/Michelle Pfeiffer vehicle Into The Night the heroine doesn't produce the diamonds she is smuggling until after a very suggestive shower scene about halfway through the movie. hint: they weren't in her cleavage. **Jennifer Connelly in the Remake of The Day the Earth Stood Still. **Jennifer Connelly again in The Rocketeer. She hides the stolen reverse-engineered plans of The Rocketpack she finds in a secret Nazi bunker. **In the film adaptation of the comic book Barb Wire, Barb (played by Pamela Anderson) hides a pair of contact lenses in a little tube down her cleavage. Then it turns out they were fakes and she was wearing the real ones. Still, the compartment stands. **Guess where the Hitchhiker hid the gun she used to kill herself with in 2003's The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake. **The Spirit: Silken Floss hides the Octopus's still-living finger down her blouse. Squick. **Adrienne Barbeau tucks her license into her bra in The Cannonball Run as part of her strategy for beguiling cops out of giving her speeding tickets. It works, too... until she's pulled over by an equally busty female police officer. **Adrienne Barbeau also uses her Compartment in Swamp Thing. **James Bond ***Notably averted in Diamonds Are Forever when Tiffany Case tries to conceal a data cassette in her bikini bottom. Needless to say it's glaringly obvious there, especially since the Big Bad forced her to wear the bikini specifically to prevent her from concealing anything. Well, that's the reason he gives, anyway. ***In The Man with the Golden Gun, Bond Girl Mary Goodnight and the villain Scaramanga use their Compartments. **A View to a Kill: Pola Ivanova smuggles away an incriminating tape down the front of her robe. **In Mission: Impossible II, Nyah attempts to hide the expensive necklace there. Ethan then forces her to give it back, right in front of the head of security. **Mad Money, where the trio stuffs every single scrap of clothing with money. **There was interesting subversion in one of the early Jet Li's film. In it, Jet Li caught a female reporter recording something sensitive. He goes up and asked her for the tape. The reporter promptly dropped the tape down her blouse, thinking Jet Li won't search her there. He didn't, he just grabbed her legs, turned her upside down and shook until the tape dropped. **In Bad Boys, Tea Leoni's character manages to hide a handcuff key in her bra and uses it to escape at the end. The mook guarding her sees her reach for it but doesn't think to check her. **Johnny Dangerously: Lil uses this a couple of times. **True Lies, twice. Juno Skinner keeps her business card in her bra. Likewise, Helen hides the transmitter bug between her breasts, however she quickly loses it when her Dress Hits the Floor. **Inkheart, twice. Teresa keeps a portrait of her family hidden in her blouse, while Mortola keeps the prison key tucked between the "mounds" barely constrained by her corset. **Whatever Happened To Baby Jane. Jane threatens Blanche with the note that she wrote for help that she kept tucked away in her blouse. **In the 1974 The Four Musketeers, Constance (Raquel Welch) got her hands on a key which she triumphantly dropped into her cleavage - having forgotten that her friends needed that key to unlock the chains and rescue her. And then, it being a very small key, it slipped further down and she couldn't dig it out. Eventually she tried jumping up and down in hopes that it would fly out. **In the 1927 Academy Award-winning film Wings, Mary procures the order to cancel leave down the front of her dancer's dress. Given the time period, this trope is now Older Than Television. **Love Wrecked: Jenny smuggles a storebought fish down her top so she can dive underwater, take out the fish and then claim she caught it. **Sleeper. Woody Allen and Diane Keaton's characters have infiltrated Big Brother HQ to bring down the dictatorship. She produces a gun, he asks "Where were you hiding that? ...don't tell me." **Bratz: The over-the-top Hispanic stereotype takes the chocolate and puts it in her bra. **In Zack and Miri Make a Porno, Stacy carries her chihuahua in between her breasts. Of course, considering how natural they look, it's probably not very comfortable. **In Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood, the boys rush their friend to the hospital after he gets hurt in a Drive-By shooting. The receptionist makes them fill out a bunch of paperwork, giving them a pen from the front of her shirt. When one of the boys asks to get a drink of water, she pulls out a paper cup already filled. **Time After Time, Jack offers a prostitute a shiny coin. She quickly deposits it down her corset. **Inverted in Sherlock Holmes where Holmes drops the handcuff key down between Irene Adler's breasts for her to fish around for. ***Plus the earlier scene when Irene reaches down the the front of her dress for an envelope containing information on the case. The fact that Holmes grabs her arm and prepares to defend his life indicates she's kept more lethal items there in the past. **The Bounty Hunter gives us this line:Gerard Butler: Something tells me I should frisk you. Jennifer Aniston: Why? Do I look like I have a weapon between my breasts? **Clue: Miss White produces a handkerchief from her cleavage. That's probably all that could fit there considering her dress. We imagine that Yvette and Miss Scarlet could have easily hidden all of the evidence away given how their attire complimented their ahem tracts of land. **Toward the end of The Running Man, Amber (who, as a contestant in the Deadly Game, is wearing a spandex bodysuit) produces an incriminating tape. When Ben asks where she hid it, she just smirks at him.... **In Runaways, the girlfriend of the Big Bad is scanned for tracking devices by the cops, who find one planted in her bra. A definite subversion, as it was one of several bugs hidden within her various garments, and she herself didn't know it was there. **The Breakfast Club. Non-concealment example: "I wanna see what Claire can do." **Bullshot. 1930's Damsel In Distress Rosemary Fenton hides the secret formula in her... underthings. **Restoration. Robert Downey Jr plays a 17th century doctor who is losing all his money in a shell game, and searching desperately for more. Meg Ryan is playing his mentally disturbed wife. She shouts loudly "My money's up my skirt!" much to his embarrassment. Sure enough she then produces a coin from up her skirt. And wins the game for him. **The trailer for Jonah Hex implies that Lelia keeps a knife in her bustier, but that it was taken when she was "throughly searched." **In the film, At the Circus, the villainess, played by Eve Arden, places an important item down her costume (she's a human fly in the circus) leaving Groucho to muse (to the camera); "There has to be some way to retrieve that without offending the Hays Office." **All About Steve. Mary stuffs a cookie wrapper into her bra, further reminding us that she is insane. **Magnum Force. The prostitute in the taxi cab pulls double duty on this trope, hiding large sums of money in both her bra and panties. **The Clark Gable film China Seas does this twice. First, when China Doll steals half of the hundred pound note down her dress. When asked where it was, she kept cupping her breast, not so subtly. The typhoon leaves her soaking wet, but someone the note survived intact. Later, when the ship is boarded by pirates two of the girls in the lounge drop their earrings down their tops. Little good it does them, as one of the pirates sees them do this and with one gesture, gets them to take the valuables out again. **In Carry On Cowboy, Belle carries a gun in her cleavage. **Parodied in Laurel and Hardy's Way Out West. Trying to keep the deed to a gold mine from a femme fatale, Stanley stuffs it down his shirt. This doesn't deter her at all and she accosts the extremely ticklish Stan. **In the 2002 film Trapped, Charlize Theron's character hides a scalpel between her buttocks. She then proceeds give a Groin Attack to the main villain with said scalpel. **Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy The Femme Fatale pulls a gun from her chest. However, since she was dressed for the desert it takes opening a few buttons to get it out and putting them back when putting the gun away. **In Il Postino, the girl hides her love letters here. Given that she wears low cut tops and that she is hiding them from her mother and grandmother, the letters are retrieved in pretty short order. **The 1959 B-Movie Missile To The Moon has the villainous Alpha pulling a dagger from her ample cleavage so she can murder the Lido. **n one second-season episode of Charlie's Angels, one of the Angels asks "How do you hide a gun in a bikini?" Bosley's answer? "Very carefully." **Seen repeatedly in Deadwood, HBO's Western Drama Series. The prostitute Trixie carries a tiny derringer handgun, and practically never goes anywhere without it. The weapon always stays hidden until she produces it — usually from her cleavage. **Everybody Loves Raymond: Whilst trying to keep the car keys from Frank, Marie drops them down her blouse. Frank: "I'll walk!!" **In a Dream Sequence episode of Sister Sister, Lisa hides money in her bra. **Will and Grace ***Subverted: when Grace hides something from Karen here and she goes and seeks it. Grace enjoys this. ***Karen hides something from Rosario in her cleavage, and Rosario promptly goes after it. Karen enjoys this, and calls out suggestions as to where Rosario's hands should go. ***Lorraine Finster also pulls this off later, whilst trying to smuggle some of Karen's jewellery out of her house, though not just in her cleavage... **Three's Company ***After informing Jack and Larry of the possible hiding places for a wad of money she used at first, Cindy says that she was finally able to think of the safest hiding place — inside her blouse. ***In another episode, in an attempt to score some action with Jack, Lana takes some money off of him and puts it into her cleavage, telling him to "make a withdrawal." Jack obviously isn't amused, but Chrissy finds it hilarious, saying, "It's a treasure chest!" **A hilarious misunderstanding in Coupling (best not to go into exactly what said misunderstanding was, for fear of text walls) led to a discussion about why men don't smuggle. One given reason was a lack of "concealment crevices"... **Parodied in Married... with Children when Marcy, notorious for her flat chest, attempts this trick — and the object falls through her shirt and onto the floor. Played straight with Peg, though — who should be the posterwoman for this trope. **iCarly: Conversed in "iMake Sam Girlier"; a bully shoves french fries down Sam's shirt. After Sam beats her up, she pulls a fry out of her blouse, eats it, and remarks that it's a pretty good place to keep french fries. **Firefly ***"War Stories": Zoe successfully attempts to ransom back her husband Wash and Mal from Niska. After averting Niska's attempt to pull off a Sadistic Choice by picking her husband when Niska says the ransom is not enough for both men, he re-evaluates saying that the ransom was really a little too much and has his Dragon cut off Mal's ear which Niska then hands to Zoe wrapped in a handkerchief. Zoe calmly takes it and carefully tucks it into her shirt (though not her bra). Although, being the Captain's faithful sidekick, Zoe might have felt that shoving it into a pocket was simply disrespectul. ***In "Shindig," Mal lifts a big wad of money off a guy in a bar. He gives it to Inara for safekeeping... and she immediately sticks it in her top. **Smallville, "Odyssey". Lois concealed a flash drive with incriminating evidence on Lex in this area. **Sara in the Pilot of the Knight Rider Revival. **Apparently, Aunt Vivian from Pushing Daisies keeps money there, as seen in "Circus, Circus". And in Frescorts, Veronica Villanueva seems to keepeverything in there. **A character in Days of Our Lives used her breasts to hide money she used to buy cocaine. **Angel ***In "Reunion", Drusilla in an attempt to update to the 21st Century, she kept a cell phone in this area, however she forgot about it and thought that she was ringing. ***In "Redefinition", Lilah kept a Hidden Wire between her bosoms in an attempt to frame Lindsay. He had no problem reaching to yank it out. **Dark Skies. The Soviet agent played by Jeri Ryan keeps a silenced pistol in her cleavage as seen in this scene. But then as Voyager fans are well aware, she's got plenty of room. **Doctor Who ***"New Earth" After taking over Rose Tyler's body, Cassandra keeps her knockout perfume hidden between Rose's bouncy breasts. ***The End Of Time Part Two. Donna stuffs a lottery ticket down her wedding dress. It doesn't have any pockets. **Dollhouse, "Grey Hour". Bank robber-imprinted Echo loses her memory of what she's doing, so the Dollhouse uploads the same imprint into Sierra in an attempt to walk Echo through the heist. Sierra tells Echo that she has a bottle of resin on her person. When Echo can't find it, Sierra remarks "Bra's a good place". **V.I.P. has valerie Irons (Pamela Anderson) hiding everything the propmaster could find, but she's outshone by Kay Simmons (Leah Lail), who had a laptop (or perhaps toptop) computer hidden there. **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "Who Are You?" Faith (while in Buffy's body) stuffs money in her bra. **Larry's agent Jeff in Curb Your Enthusiasm is accused of having a small penis by an ex-mistress, who works as a maid. Jeff explains that in fact it's the opposite, she has a very large vagina. Larry suspects her of stealing a baseball, and when he loses his cellphone tries calling it. Hilarity ensues. **A skit on Carol Burnett's variety show back in the '70s had her character pull things needed for songwriting out of her cleavage: paper, pencils. When it's pointed out that the pencils aren't sharpened, she sticks one back in — and the grinding sound of an electric pencil sharpener is heard. **Variant in Star Trek: The Original Series, "Charlie X", when Charlie shows Yeoman Rand a "card trick", were he throws the Ace of Clubs over his right shoulder and Yeoman Rand, sitting on his left, gives a startled expression before pulling the card from out of her low-cut uniform. **Chuck Versus the Three Words: Sarah keeps a knife in her bra. Notable in that the it isn't clumsily concealed in between her cleavage but is instead housed in a special sheath near the straps. **Due South, "All the Queen's Horses": Fraser and Thatcher are handcuffed together in the train's horse box, but Fraser may be able to pick the lock using one of Thatcher's hairpins — once they have it. Their hands are unusable because they're cuffed in an inaccessible place, so Fraser has to remove the hairpin from Thatcher's hair by mouth... but then he drops it. Guess where it lands? He then has to retrieve it, again by mouth (but only after asking permission of his superior officer). Thatcher's expression as he recovers the would-be lockpick is priceless. **Xena keeps a knife down her cleavage. Well, she keeps weapons everywhere she can. Gabrielle's efforts to copy her are hampered by her "less impressive" assets.Gabrielle: It's not like your breasts aren't dangerous enough. **From Bones, while pretending to be a carefree married couple with Booth and trying to gain some information off some guys, Brennan walks up to them and casually takes out a wad of cash from her low-cut dress. **Done by Victoria Justice's character on Victorious. How suitable. **In an episode of Happy Days, a female gang have captured Richie, Ralph and Potsie for some reason, and the leader puts the key down her blouse and taunts Richie, "Come and get it, if you've got the guts!" Later, Richie has the key, and he puts it down his shirt and says the same thing, so the gang leader rips his shirt off.Richie: That is a gutsy lady. **In the All In The Family episode "Mike's New Job", Edith does this with a slip of paper (on which is written the phone message that will lead to Mike and Gloria's move to California) to keep it away from Archie. Archie doesn't hesitate to go in after it. **Alex hunter from White Collar hides a knife here. She and Neal use this to escape the Big Bad's Death Trap in one of the season finales. **In Battlestar Galactica D'Anna Biers hides a video camera tape in her shirt and hands over a fake one to be confiscated. **In The Two Ronnies serial "Hampton Wick", there is a sequence in which the female protagonist works as a pickpocket. She is shown stealing watches, wallets and other valuables, hiding them in her blouse, and later extracting them to give them to the crooks who employ her. After a few iterations, she is seen with an uncomfortable expression on her face; then she drops a stuffed alligator onto the heap of loot. **In Community episode "Cooperative Calligraphy", Annie is accused of hiding her pen here. To rule it out, everyone in the study group has to strip down to to their underwear. **Granny Crotony from the adventure game Armed And Delirious uses her support bra as her inventory. **Final Fantasy ***In Final Fantasy X, this appears to be where Yuna and Lulu keep potions, judging by the animation when they use one. Hilarity ensues when you teach Yuna the Use skill. Apparently the girl keeps grenades in there. ***Judging by a trailer for Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, a Selkie named Belle appears to pull a crystal out of her cleavage. **In an otherwise short-and-forgettable flash game, Bush Royal Rampage, while being guarded by George W. Bush, Queen Elizabeth II has her tiara shot off, which only serves to anger her. She then pulls out a piece of plastic no bigger than a poker chip from her cleavage... which expands into an uzi! **In Silent Hill 2, Maria keeps the three keys to a triple-locked door tucked into her short skirt, in her boots, and in her cleavage, in that order. While she's opening the door, James attempts to sneak a peek to no avail. **The Guild Wars' female assassin underwear has a dagger between the breasts. **In Sengoku Basara, Nouhime apparently keeps a massive arsenal under her kimono, including a rifle, a two-barreled gatling gun and a rocket launcher. That's nothing compared to Magoichi, who is apparently capable of summoning pistols, hand grenades, a shotgun, a machine gun and a bazooka from hercorset. Either that, or some sort of secret dimension. Though She actually keeps her pistols in a strap on her leg. All infinity of them. **In MadWorld, the three geisha you save in the Asian Town level appear during the final boss battle, pulling health-restoring items from their cleavage and tossing them off to you if you're running low. Oddly, the announcers make no comment on this. **Dominic jokes about all the things that have gotten lost in Lara Croft's cleavage. **In Wild Arms 3, Maya Shroedinger has an attack called 'Calamity Jane' where she shakes her skirt and a gatling gun falls out. Yikes. **In Resident Evil, Jill Valentine can carry more items than her allies, Chris (RE1) and Carlos (RE3), despite the fact that both of the guys are demonstrably stronger than she is. This is especially noticeable in 3, where Jill's wearing a tube top and miniskirt, while Carlos is wearing combat gear loaded with pockets. **In one of the cutscenes in Bayonetta, she hides a round in VSC. **The King of Fighters: Mai Shiranui Kachou-sen! **Although he is a man, this appears to be Link's Hammerspace in Ocarina of Time. **Judging from some of the animations in King's Quest VII, this is used as Valanice's and Rosella's Distaff Counterpart to Graham's and Alex's Trouser Space. **In the first Discworld game, Rincewind gets a ride in the cleavage of The Lady. **In Marvel Vs Capcom Clash Of The Superheroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, one could be forgiven for thinking Roll pulls her Roll Buster from beneath her dress, but it's apparently her shoe. **This is where Trish keeps her Cool Shades in Marvel Vs Capcom 3. **The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XII features a HAL-9000 Captain Ersatz who is given to Patty and Selma. Selma has the self-destruct switch down her shirt, leading to the comment, "No, don't put it there." **Futurama: Corporate tycoon "Mom" hides the controlling device of the world's robots in her bra. At the end of the episode it's also shown that Professor Farnsworth keeps the controls of his giant albino shouting mutant gorillas in his pants. **Family Guy: Chris' substitute teacher hid everything in her boobs, including a whole class' worth of tests. She even had a machete in there. And then there's the time the raccoon that kept attacking Peter jumped out from between Lois' breasts after she undid her blouse. It was the third time the raccoon attacked Peter. **Animaniacs ***The teacher also stows many things in her Compartment. Yakko commented, "What else you got in there?" ***The key to Minerva Mink's diary in "Moon Over Minerva". **Justice League Unlimited: "Dark Heart" features a sequence where Wonder Woman carried the Atom in her cleavage. Good thing she didn't inhale... **Ruby Rocket keeps her cigarettes in this particular area. **Granny hides the hotel key here in the now famous Tex Avery cartoon Red Hot Riding Hood. **The Venture Bros.: When the Monarch proposes to Dr. Girlfriend, they're about to have sex and she's completely naked. He's therefore understandibly baffled when she pulls of list of concessions he needs to make out of nowhere, though his reference to how it's "undoubtedly moist" shows that the Monarch has his theories. **Sit Down Shut Up: Miracle Grohe keeps a list of all the students who are on the starvation drive in her blouse. **Cliché from Stripperella. **Æon Flux, "Utopia or Deuteranopia?" Aeon hides the key in the top portion of her costume, only to depose of her top a few seconds later. She later retrieves the key from her Thong of Shielding, bordering on a case of Trouser Space. **Near the end of one Pepe Le Pew cartoon, Pepe is looking for Penelope, thinking she has maybe returned to the perfume shop. Penelope, who finds a blue Pepe to be extremely hot, comes in behind him, closes the door, and drops the key down the front of her coat. It's a Poetic Justice ending: Pepe had been chasing her throughout the cartoon because a spill of whitener had left her tail with a skunk-like streak. Towards the end, she fell in a rain barrel (removing the white on her tail and giving her a cold so she can't smell anymore) while he fell in the blue paint (covering up the BO that made her run away earlier). Nowshe's chasing him. Several Pepe Le Pew cartoons have these turnabout endings. **Batman: The Animated Series: in "Pretty Poison", Poison Ivy retrieves her poison lipstick from her cleavage. **A use of not getting past the radar in KaBlam!: The Kablammy Awards episode ended by giving the award to the winning cartoon. Where's the envelope? In June's dress. But seeing as she's ten and well, doesn't have anything, they got away with it. But so did a lot of other things. **In Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, Cousin Mel often hid things between her breasts like Austin Bucks phone number, Santa's letter, and some money she received from Bucks. **Cornfed's girlfriend Tamora from an episode of Duckman hid things like Cornfed's phone number and her note to him in her enormous breasts. **The Venture Bros.: "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills", Doctor Girlfriend pulls an aerosol can from her cleavage, while wearing her Queen Etheria costumeto boot! **In the Goof Troop episode "The Ungoofables", Peg's great-grandmother hid a soda recipe in there. **Played with in some old Popeye cartoons: Olive pretends to hide things (mostly money) in her cleavage, but her hand descends all the way to her boots/shoes. **Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, "The Mystery Solvers Club State Finals": Principal Quinlen keeps her very moist cell phone in between her highly visible cleavage. Don't misread that, the phone is moist because she fell in the pool and lost the top button of her blouse, along with her glasses and ponytail. **Young Justice: Madame Xanadu in "Denial". **Stickin' Around's own Stacy Stickler is a rare young girl example of this, since she does this with a bottle opener to prevent Bradley from opening a bottle of Mr. Fizzy until after he helps her clean up her closet. **Luanne in King of the Hill stuffs dollars in her top to hide them from Bobby in the episode "Joust like a Woman". **A girl also did this in the Beavis And Butthead episode "Date Bait" after Butthead gives her some dollars. **Upon taking over Mokuba's body and getting out into the real world, Noah steals three Dragon Balls from Team Lyoko, Aelita is able to grab the Four-Star Ball and shoves it down her dress. **Téa keeps her good luck charm in her shirt. **Mai Valentine keeps the three keys to a triple-locked door tucked into her short skirt, in her boots, and in her cleavage, in that order. While she's opening the door to Security Hall on Prison Island, Joey and Tristan attempt to sneak a peek to no avail. Category:Hammerspace